Some known vehicle systems include several propulsion-generating vehicles that generate tractive effort for propelling the vehicle systems along a route. For example, trains may have several locomotives coupled with each other that propel the train along a track. These vehicle systems may optionally be referred to as vehicle consists. The vehicle consist may travel along a route toward a destination location according to a trip plan that dictates movements of the vehicle consist in order to reduce fuel consumption and/or emissions generation.
The routes traveled by vehicle consists may intersect with several other alternate routes. Due to the complexity of the trip plans, the trip plans may not accommodate for deviation of the vehicle consist along one or more of these alternate routes. As a result, when the vehicle consist leaves a planned route, a new trip plan may need to be created for the vehicle consist.
Because creation or revision of trip plans may be computationally complex processes, the revised trip plan may not be created quickly. For example, the vehicle consist may continue to move along the alternate route for a significant distance while the system that revises the trip plan is consumed with generating a new trip plan. Consequently, the vehicle consist may travel for a significant period of time without the aid of a revised trip plan to direct the vehicle consist along the alternate route. During travel along this alternate route without the trip plan, the vehicle consist may end up consuming more fuel and/or generating more emissions than is desired or allowed by law, regulation, or otherwise.